


Healing Misthios

by Shane_for_Wax



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: “I can’t stay forever” he had said. But Alexios never said he wouldn’t come back to Lykaon one day.





	Healing Misthios

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-game but before modern era so obvious spoilers for the (good) ending. Also: nothing about the Hidden Blade DLC and please don't make any comments asking about it or referring to it. This was written quite a bit before the DLC came out at all.

He had spent so long hunting down the Cult of Kosmos that he found himself unsure what to do after. It had been everything, his past, present, and future. And now? Now… they were gone. The only remnants of any of them being the stains of blood mottled on his clothing long since changed. In the trauma Kassandra was dealing with, though she still did not respond favorably to the name. In the masks his family, finally reunited, had smashed to pieces in celebration. He had thought that would have made it even easier to transition to his next point in his life. But it hadn’t. 

He wasn’t sure how many days exactly had passed since he had last left Lykaon. The growth of beard on his face wasn’t an exact measurement, nor the new scars that marred flesh from face to feet. If he had worried Lykaon wouldn’t recognize him anymore, he needn’t have worried.

Lykaon was, as when they first met, in the middle of treating a patient with his usual wit and japes. Alexios stood nearby, arms crossing as he watched and waited.

“Be sure to keep a poultice there for the next week. I don’t want to see you back here because you neglected to follow my instructions. Hm? Then I will have to tell all your teachers for the rest of your life that they need to keep after you so you will follow instructions. Don’t make me do that.”

The boy seemed properly chagrined before bounding away. Alexios noted the bandaging on the boy’s forearm and remembered vaguely of similar being used on a wound Kassandra had caused a couple months previous.

When Lykaon turned he already had an easy smile on his face.

“I thought I felt your brooding presence behind me, misthios.”

Alexios fought not to smirk. Instead he stepped forward and dropped his hands to his sides.

Lykaon wiped his hands on a spare cloth before stepping up to close the distance between them. His warm, soft hands slid home in Alexios’s far rougher but just as warm hands. He pressed a gentle kiss to the man’s lips.

“Did you succeed in your quest, then? I heard rumors, but you know how inaccurate they can be.”

“I did. The Eagle Bearer has rid the Greek World of the Cult of Kosmos. Not before running into my sister. It’s… A long story and one I will tell you later.”

With a little smile, Alexios tugged the smaller man closer then kissed him hard and deep. It was a desperate kiss, a kiss meant to convey the hurt that could only be soothed by the healer’s presence.

“I wasn’t sure if you would come back,” Lykaon admitted when the kiss broke. He placed a hand softly to Alexios’s chest, able to faintly discern the mercenary’s heartbeat.

“I always intended to if I didn’t die in my quest to defeat the Cult,” Alexios admitted, pressing his forehead to Lykaon’s. “I just wasn’t sure if you would want me still.”

“Hm. And here I thought it was the other way around. You did after all give me the speech about how you couldn’t stay.”

“You know what I meant, cause I had to go after the Cult and–”

Lykaon smirked at the tone in Alexios’s voice. The misthios trailed off as he caught sight of the look.

“Still easy to rile,” Lykaon said almost triumphantly.

Alexios leaned back to fix the man with a playful glare. Lykaon took the opportunity to stroke along a barely healed scar on Alexios’s cheek.

“That wasn’t there last time I saw you,” Lykaon remarked.

“Courtesy of Kodros the Bull, one of the cultists.”

Lykaon hummed as he looked over the remaining scars he could see. To his relief, the ones still healing were doing so nicely.

“You know, it may be prudent to have a post-cult eradication checkup from your friendly neighborhood healer…” Lykaon suggested with a smirk, brushing his hands down Alexios’s front and just barely stopping before reaching his groin.

Alexios gripped the man’s more slender waist and pulled him as close as humanly possible. His primal need for the healer was made more obvious by the action. Lykaon chuckled before he led the misthios into his house only a few paces away.

————————————————————

It was deep into the night before Lykaon was finished with giving Alexios a “physical”. His hands brushed expertly along scars crisscrossing on Alexios’s mid back as the man dozed quietly on the bed.

Despite his jokes, Lykaon knew that there was some actual healing to be done. Just nothing physical. What Alexios had gone through was a number of unique trials only ever heard of in stories like the ones about Herakles. And despite Alexios brushing it off, Lykaon knew he was affected more deeply than he wished to admit.

What Lykaon would be happy to report, however, was that he was willing and able to be there as Alexios recovered. In the grand scheme of things, they hadn’t known each other all that long. But Lykaon wanted to fix that. And he would have even if the misthios had not helped him with his grandmother. But even knowing that half the reason Alexios had gone through what he had was from corrupt oracles, the mercenary had said to spare the old woman.

Lykaon was quietly amazed by one of the scars on the other man’s right inner thigh. A few centimeters up and to the left, and he would have bled out in minutes. The triple line scars on the man’s bicep also were of interest though for a less medical reason.

Suddenly, Alexios rolled over and nestled his head into the healer’s thigh. He sleepily kissed the skin there before slowly sitting up. Lykaon laughed softly then kissed the man in greeting.

“I know it isn’t quite morning but why don’t I make you something to eat and then you can start telling me what you did to save the Greek World?”

“As long as you aren’t too sore. I know the ‘examination’ got a tad rough.”

Lykaon patted the other man’s knee before climbing out of bed without bothering with clothes.

“I’m a healer. It is nothing I can’t handle.”

Alexios, a man with far more scars than last time, laughed softly before collapsing back onto the bed and thanking the Gods once again for permitting them both to live at the same time.


End file.
